My Little Star
by Kates89
Summary: A Christmas one shot about the Messers.


**a little Messer Christmas oneshot for you all :) I know I've been a bit rubbish at updating my other story right now but I've been so busy and I've also been ill. I know I'm pretty busy from now until the New Year but if I get 5 minutes I'll try to update but if not, it might be after the new year. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas.**

Lucy wiggled her sparkly red toes that poked out of the bottom of her white dress. Ellie had painted them last night while her and Joshua had been at Jo's house, her Mum thought they were cute when she saw them but her Dad had got a bit annoyed saying that six-year olds shouldn't be having nail varnish or any sort of make up on. Her Mum had told him to get off is high horse though, which had made Lucy laugh because her Dad wasn't even sat on a horse.

"Lucy?"

pulled from her thoughts, Lucy looked up from where she was sat to see the smiling face of her teacher, Miss Jacobs.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Lucy nodded "Yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking"

"Okay, as long as that's all and you're not sat there worrying" Miss Jacobs smiled as she passed Lucy her pair of black plimsolls "Put these on and then I'll help you with you head-dress, okay?"

Lucy nodded and took the shoes, slipping them over her feet, she stood up and smoothed her white dress down. Turning around she picked up her head-dress and passed it to her teacher before turning around so it could be placed on her head.

"Your hairs very pretty today" Miss Jacobs said as she placed the head-dress over Lucy's head.

"My Mummy did it for me this morning" Lucy replied proudly.

"Well your Mummy is very clever"

"She is, she's a scientist!"

"I know, and Daddy is as well, isn't he?" Miss Jacob asked as she slid a bobby pin into each side of Lucy's hair to hold the head-dress in place.

Lucy nodded "They both are"

Miss Jacobs spun Lucy round and after placing a blue sash around Lucy's waist, she knelt down, placing her hands on Lucy's upper arms, she smiled at the six-year-old "You ready?"

Lucy nodded excitedly "I'm ready"

"You definitely look ready" Miss Jacobs smiled

Lucy blushed before asking "Are we starting now?"

"Yes" Miss Jacobs replied as she stood up. "I just need to make sure everyone else is ready and then we'll start, go and wait by the side of the stage so I know you're ready"

Lucy nodded again and went over and stood where she was told. She started to worry if her parents had arrived yet, looking over her shoulder she noticed that everyone was still busy getting ready, so while no one was watching she grabbed hold of the curtain and pulled it back slightly. Looking into the audience, she soon spotted her parents sat in the front row, her Dad was trying to figure out how to work the camera while her Mum was playing pat-a-cake with 18 month old Joshua. Lucy smiled to herself as she let the curtain fall back into place, she was glad that they were both able to make it.

"Right, everyone come here" Miss Jacobs called out.

Lucy made her way over to where her teacher was.

"Right, we need to line you up quickly in order of appearance" Miss Jacob fluttered around and soon she had the 30 plus children in the correct order. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" The children cheered.

"Okay" she gave them all a warm smile before disappearing on to the stage to welcome the parents.

Lucy fiddled with her blue sash as she waited for her teacher to re-appear, knowing as soon as she did it would be her turn to go on to the stage.

A minute later Miss Jacobs reappeared and gave a nod to Lucy and Harry, the little boy stood next to her "Good luck"

Harry grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and together as Mary and Joseph they made their way on to the stage.

An hour later, Lucy made her way down the steps of the stage and ran over to join her parents "Did you like it? Did you like it?"

"Like it? We loved it Lucy-girl!" Danny grinned as he scooped her up into his arms "You were the star of the show"

Lucy frowned "Daddy, Amelia was the star, I was Mary!"

Danny laughed "Oh I know, I just mean you were the best little actress in the show"

Lucy grinned "Did you like it, Mummy?"

"It was amazing, Luce. I'm so proud of you for remembering all of your lines" Lindsay smiled as she shifted Joshua in her arms.

"That's cos we practised lots and lots"

"We did" Lindsay smiled.

"Pee-tee!" Joshua grinned.

"Do you think your sister looks pretty, Josh?" Danny asked.

"Pee-tee" Joshua said again.

"Thank you, Joshy" Lucy smiled at her little brother.

"Oh!" Danny placed Lucy down "Wait there!" he told her before dashing off.

"Where's he going?" Lucy frowned as she sat down on Danny's vacated chair.

"I'm not sure, I'll sure he'll be back though" Lindsay said. "So what was your favourite bit of the show?"

"When I got to ride the donkey... it wasn't a donkey though it was just Mrs Ward dressed up like a donkey" Lucy giggled.

"Ah and there I was thinking it was a real donkey" Lindsay said with a knowing smile.

"No, Mummy, Mrs Ward just dressed up as one so I could ride on her back. A bit like Uncle Flack does with me and Joshy!"

"Ack ack!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll go and see Uncle Flack a bit later, Joshua" Lindsay replied.

Joshua sighed and snuggled up against his Mum.

"I'm back" Danny said with one hand behind his back.

"Where did you go, Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"I had to nip out to the car because I forgot something"

"What?"

"These" Danny smiled as he presented Lucy with a bunch of pink, white and purple flowers. "for my little star"

Lucy's eyes lit up and her little mouth dropped to the floor. "Are they...?"

"They're for you, Luce" Lindsay smiled knowing what her daughter was going to ask.

Lucy reached out and took hold of the bunch of flowers. "They're so pretty"

"Just like you" Danny told her as he knelt down in front of her.

Lucy sniffed the flowers "They smell nice too... can I keep them in my bedroom?"

"Of course you can, I'll even let you use my special vase" Lindsay told her.

"The one that Daddy got you?"

Lindsay nodded "Yes, the pink one"

Lucy grinned "Thank you, Thank you!" she leant forward and gave her Dad a cuddle before turning and giving Joshua and her Mum a cuddle.

"You're most welcome" Lindsay replied as she kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"Right, Luce, let me look after your flowers while you go and get changed and then we can make are way to the lab where you can show everyone your flowers and pictures, okay?" Danny asked.

"It's home time already?" Lucy wondered.

Lindsay nodded "You only came in to school today to do the nativity"

"Oh, I didn't know that" Lucy replied. She took one last sniff of her flowers before passing them to her Father. "I'll be back soon" she said as she ran off to get changed.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was now changed and the family of four were now headed to the lab to tell everyone about Lucy's nativity. Lucy was sat in the back of the car with her brother and the bunch of flowers nestled in her arms.


End file.
